The Search
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: Secert pairing. It will have InuKagome, MirokuSongo. KogaAyame, and OCmystery and another ocmystery. This story contains lemon and yaoi. You Are Warned. This story is about two twins and their seach for a murderer. Temopraroly halted.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. If I did Sessy would get his arm back. This story is rated R for a reason. It will in the future contain very vivid LEMON. Not any of that lime stuff I mean full out lemon. _Italic means telepathy (talking in someone's mind. Which I will also call sending.) _If it has before and after it means it is a flashback. Sometimes I won't put who said something, but I only do that when only two people are talking. **

**Sesshoumaru: Miss Amie get to your story your losing readers.**

**Amie: Bite me Sessy.**

**Amie: Ow I'll get you for that my fluffy.**

**Sesshoumaru: Start you damn story.**

**The Seach**

**Chapter One**

**It is a rainy day. I'm out on my own again searching for "him"! You don't know me do you? I am a half demon. (Half fox demon, to be exact.) I have violet hair to my ankles which always has a purple ribbon, and violet eyes. My name is TristyAnna (Tristy), plus I'm a priestess. Well, like I said, I'm off to find "him". "Him" being the one who destroyed my village. **

**"I'm cold, and I'm going home." I think to myself. Then there is an unusual rustle in the bushes. "Not again. Damn it!" I curse. A demon jumps out of the bush. "What the hell do you want?" I yell.**

**"Your blood, half-breed trash!" The demon responds.**

**"My blood. Alright my blood you shall have." With my claws I slash a huge gash in my upper arm. I dip my claws in the gush of blood. "Blades of Blood!" I yell. The blood flies though the air and shapes themselves into blades and go though the demon killing it.**

**"Couldn't even dodge what a waste of time." I say to the corpse, and then finish going home. After three more demons are encountered and killed I make it home.**

**"Oh yuck. Kyo did you forget to clean up the bodies." I yell while holding my nose, and looking at a huge pile of dead demons. "Oh gross. Kyo I leave for three days and you get an ass-load of demons."**

**"And seven humans." Says a voice under one of the bigger demons.**

**'You idiot." I tell him as I push the demon off him.**

**"A dozen came at once, didn't have time to clean up yet." He replies. After seeing my arm he asks as we go in the house, "How the hell did you get that slash little sister?" **

**"An hour later and I'm forever little sister. Bastard!" I rant.**

**"Be nice little sister."**

**"Bite me."**

**"Ok." He leaps for my uninjured arm, and bites down.**

**"Ow! I'm going to kill you." I throw him off laughing as he hits the wall. We both stop playing at the same time, and sniff the air.**

**"I smell... three humans, two demons, and a half-demon. What do you smell?" I ask.**

**"Same. You think they're enemies?" Kyo replies.**

**Don't know probably. Let's go look." I tell him. I get outside first. I see from the tree I am hiding the half-demon in the lead followed by strangely clad girl with a bow and arrow, a monk, an demon slayer, and two cute little demons. All of them are holding their noses. They have not seen us yet, so we stay hidden.**

**"This place reeks of death." The half-demon says. "You sure there are jewel shards here Kagome?" The half-demon asks the girl in the strange clothes.**

**"Yes Inuyasha there are shards here." Kagome tells the half-demon.**

**"Songo do you feel that demonic aura?" The monks ask the exterminator.**

**"Yes, but it feels different somehow." Songo replies.**

**_"Kyo let's go down, if they mean harm we kill them, if not we don't." _I tell him telepathically.**

**_"Ok." _He tells me the same way, while jumping out of the tree right in front of Inuyasha and his group.**

**"Kyo you idiot I didn't tell you to jump out and scare them." I yell before the group has a chance to respond to the sudden appearance of my brother. I then jumped down from my tree and landed to the left of my dimwit. (Brother) Inuyasha draws his sword, Songo her boomerang, the monk readies his staff, and kagome falls to the back of the group with the two little demons.**

**"Miroku do you feel that aura coming off those two?" Songo asks the monk.**

**"Yes these two are strong, really strong." Miroku tells Songo.**

**"I don't care how strong they are if they have a jewel shard then I'm going to take it." Claims Inuyasha.**

**"Jewel shard? That's all you want?" I inquire.**

**Kagome steps forward and says, "Yes that's all we want."**

**"Ok you can have them. Right Kyo?" I ask.**

**"I don't care what you do with them." Kyo tells me. "One question first. Why them not any of the others who has wanted them?"**

**"Because he is a half-demon." I tell him aloud while telling him mentally, _"they have a lot of shards so we can trick them and take it to draw "him" to us. Go pack while I invite them to rest the night." _"Follow me inside and I'll find the shards for you. Want to spend the night it is really horrible out there at night." I tell them.**

**"No!" Inuyasha says harshly.**

**"Why because tonight is when you lose all your demonic powers." I state casually.**

**"How the hell did you know that?" Inuyasha yells in panic.**

**"Because my brother and I are both half-demons too, and I can sense the human over-powering the demon in you." I tell him, and then I sniff the air. "I smell a fox, which of you are the fox demon?"**

**"I...I..I am", says one of the little one behind the rest of the group as he steps forward slightly.**

**"I should on been able to tell with a tail like that." I say smiling. "What is your name?"**

**"Shippo", he says a little more confidently.**

**"It is a honor Shippo. What is the two tail's name?" I ask.**

**"Kelala." Songo tells me.**

**I pick up Kelala. "Your a cute one." I tell her. She purrs. "I'm Trista of the fox demon clan, and this is my twin Kyo." I point to Kyo who just came back from packing. Kyo has silve hair to his mid-back, and deep violet eyes. He has ears the same color as mine (White) poking out of the top of his head, and we both have long, white, fluffy tails. (A/N : like Sassy's.) Kyo is skinny yet well muscled. I am also skinny but well endowed. (A/N If you get my drift. wink wink.)**

**A/N Well that is the first chapter. I hope you like. This is the first fan fic I've ever posted. I love reviews. Just try to keep the flames to a minimum. I hope I stand true to the characters. Sorry if my spell check sucks. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. It is finals week at my school so I am having tests every day.**

**Well signing off**

**Amie**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hi again. I'm kinda sad that no one reviewed me. You people can me so cruel. (sniff sniff tears.)**

**Sesshoumaru: Oh come on wench don't cry.**

**Amie: Don't call me that fluffy.**

**Sesshoumaru: Don't call me fluffy, plus you can't whine till you say it.**

**Amie: Your mean.**

**Sesshoumaru: Just say it and start your story.**

**Amie: Fine I don't own Inuyasha as much as I would love to. If I did Kikyo would die..again.**

**Sesshoumaru: Good now start the story.**

**Amie: I am I am. You're almost as bad as Jaken.**

**Sesshoumaru: WHAT!**

**The Search**

**Chapter Two**

**"You're fox demons, neat." Shippo says.**

**"Half demon." Kyo tells him.**

**"What half is the demon?" Asks Kagome.**

**"Our father was the demon. Our mother was mortal." I tell them. "Come let's go inside if my nose is working right Inuyasha is about to turn full human, and you do not want to be defenseless in this forest."**

**"I am not defenseless." Inuyasha yells as his claws, fangs, ears, and demonic powers disappear.**

**"Shh." I hiss. "Kyo you smell that?" I ask quietly.**

**"Anyone who doesn't want to fight go in the house now." Kyo tells everyone.**

**No one goes inside. "This should be fun!" I say. "I'll warn you there is a lot of demons coming." I look at Inuyasha, "are you sure you don't want to go inside?"**

**"You wish fox girl." He sneers.**

**An army of demons appears from the trees all around us.**

**Miroku steps forward and says, "I will clear some of them away. Stand back."**

**"No there are Naraku's insects." Says Songo pointing to a huge black cloud of insects.**

**"Be careful the insects are very poisonous." Kagome tells Kyo and I.**

**"Don't worry we are immune to all poisons." I tell her. "Here comes the first line of them." I yell as the demons in the lead charges.**

**Songo steps forward and climbs on the now transformed Kelala and rides forward to the first group of attackers. "I'll take the first group." She yells back at us. "Hiraikotsu" she yells throwing her boomerang. It cuts 1/4 of the demons down. (The weakest of them.) The Hiraikotsu is deflected by on of the stronger demons. Kelala kills another 1/4 of the demons.**

**"Shippo I know your still a kid, but you think you can handle some of them." Kyo asks sweetly.**

**"Shippo's a coward he will be no use." Inuyasha states.**

**"Watch how you speak of a fox demon." I warn.**

**"Why should I?" Inuyasha says.**

**My eyes turn a demonic red. "You breath by my grace at the moment, do not take advantage of my kindness for I will not listen to a fox demon be insulted by a mere dog!" I hiss through clenched teeth. A second later my eyes go violet again. I tell Shippo. "It's ok your just a kid don't feel bad."**

**Shippo's eyes go wide at the sudden change in my attitude.**

**"Kyo you ready to get rid of the scum?" I ask.**

**"Yes let's" says Kyo looking serous for the first time today.**

**"Finally decide to quit acting like an idiot and be your normal demonic self." I say.**

**"Yep" is all he says in return as he charges. "Claws of death." He yells as he slashes down seven demons.**

**"Warring winds." I shout and two strong winds collide in a torrent of power. They rip 20 of the attacking demons to pieces.**

**"Double fire." Kyo yells to me.**

**"Fireball." We both yell together causing a giant fireball to form between both of our outreached hands. We both throw our flames. The blast destroys all, but two of the demons. The two that are left are the strongest and of giant size.**

**"Pick yours Kyo." I say.**

**"The green one." Kyo replies.**

**"Are you sure?" I ask.**

**"Yep the green one is mine red one is yours." He tells me.**

**"Kagome may I borrow your bow and arrows?" I ask after dashing off to stand in front on the others.**

**"Su..sure." She answers and hands them to me.**

**"Thank you." I tell her.**

**"What. Your demonic powers so weak that you have to use human weapons weakling. Feh. An arrow won't work on that strong of a demon, idiot." Inuyasha tells me.**

**"A normal one or a demonic arrow wouldn't, but this one will." I tell him. I run over by Kyo. "Ready?" I ask him.**

**"Yep little sister." Kyo tells me. "Wait one thing first detract my demon, but don't hurt it." He then runs over to Miroku. "May I borrow your staff monk?"**

**"I do not see what good it would do you, meaning no offence, but you are a demon." Miroku tells him.**

**"I can still use it believe me." Kyo informs him.**

**"Alright then here you go." Miroku hand Kyo the staff.**

**"How is that barrier going Trista?" Kyo yells back at me.**

**"Um well ok but I can't hold both of them much longer so hurry up." I tell him while straining to hold a demonic barrier to trap the demons.**

**"Alright release mine." Kyo says walking over to me. "Keep yours in that until I kill mine. Can you hold it that long?"**

**"Yes if there is one. Here we go." I let the barrier that holds the green demon fall.**

**The demon charges me first. Kyo charges the demon and hits it over the head with the staff, diverting it attention to himself.**

**"Come at me ugly." Kyo yells at the demon. The demon charges him instead of me.**

**"You foolish half-breed. I shall rip your heart out and insert that staff down your throat." The demon growls.**

**"You think so ugly, then try." Kyo laughs. The demon goes make with fury,**

**"You will pay for that half-breed." It yells as it charges full strength at Kyo. The demon tries to claw at Kyo's chest. Kyo blocks with the staff. He spins the staff rapidly until it becomes a blur. A huge beam of pink light (same color as when Kagome shoots her arrows.) blasts out of the staff and goes though the demon. The demon drops to the ground with a giant hole though its chest. It is now no longer among the living.**

**Kyo walks over to Miroku and hands him his staff. "Thank you. It was very helpful." Kyo tells Miroku.**

**"You are indeed welcome." A shocked Miroku replies.**

**"Your turn little sister." Kyo tells me, while sitting down where Inuyasha and the others are standing.**

**"You stupid ass! Stop calling me little!" I yell back while releasing the barrier. "Are you ready to die demon?" I ask my foe.**

**"You are the one who will die half-blood trash." It snarls back.**

**"Mind your arm I haven't had a chance to bandage it." Kyo yells.**

**"Shut up Kyo." I yell as I take aim with my first arrow.**

**"How many shots will it take?" He yells.**

**"One to the head. Now shut up." I yell back. I release the arrow. It flies strongly though the air. Pink light shines around the arrow (like with Kagome's arrows). The demon seeing the arrow coming at it, it puts up a barrier to try to block the arrow. The arrow slices though the barrier like butter. It lodges right between the demon's eyes. Pink light explodes from inside the demon's head sending pieces of skull, brain, and skin goes flying.**

**A/N: Sesshoumaru you're so mean.**

**Sesshoumaru: You're just a baby.**

**Amie: Oh shut up.**

**A/N: Again: Any way it took me a long time to get up but I did. Please review like you did not do last time. No flames please. The next chapter will be up when I can feel my hands again and I am ungrounded.**

**Love**

**Amie**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of my favorite story. I love you people who FINNALY reviewed me. I hope my writing is getting better as I go. Sorry it took so long to update. I am like soooo grounded. Well enjoy.**

**Sesshoumaru: You didn't say it.**

**Amie: Yes I did.**

**Sesshoumaru: No you didn't, so say it.**

**Amie: Well sorry I forgot. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Sesshoumaru: Good, now do your story.**

**The Seach**

**Chapter Three**

**I walk over to Kagome and hand her back her bow and arrows. "Thank you very much for letting me borrow them." I tell her kindly.**

**"Uh huh." She replies.**

**"My lady, my lord, am I assuming you two posses holy powers?" Miroku asks softly.**

**"Miroku is that possible? I don't think a demon, wait I know demons can't have those kind of powers." Inuyasha says.**

**"I have never heard of a demon with that kind of powers." Songo says.**

**"I don't know how it is possible." Miroku tells everyone.**

**"Hello don't talk about us like we are no here. We don't know how we have those powers. Our mother was a priestess, and taught us to do it to." I say.**

**"Yep so we just use them and not think about them." Kyo says.**

**"May I make you an offer my dear lady? Miroku asks, the not waiting for an answer he walks over to me and takes my hand. "Since your holy power are so respectable would you be willing to bear my child?" He asks while his hand reaches to my butt.**

**Before his hand reaches its goal I say sweetly. "No way is hell you lecher."**

**Songo steps forward and hits Miroku with her boomerang.**

**"Kyo I think we need to go inside it is cold and my blood is freezing." I say tensely.**

**"Shit! You should have passed out by now. Shit! Can you feel that arm?" Kyo asks me in a worried voice.**

**"No I can't, so can we please go inside now?" I say vaugely. My eyes go out of focus. Suddenly I black-out and fall to the ground.**

**"Damn it! All you, inside I'll carry her in." Kyo says as he picks me up. Kagome notices how small and fragile I look in Kyo's arms as he walks in. Having not seemed weak before, I was sure it came as a surprise. Kyo sets me on the couch. Shippo climbs up the back of the couch to be able to see. Everyone but Inuyasha crowds around the couch, although his eyes kept darting to the pale demoness on the couch. Kyo is rumaging in drawers throwing things everywhere.**

**"It's in the cupboard in my room." I Whisper.**

**Everyone jumps but Kyo, who goes running off to my room and comes back holding some bandages and a velvet pouch**

**"Lean up little one." Kyo tells me gently while helping me lean up.**

**"Don't call me little one you bastard." I tell him weakly.**

**"Give me your arm." He tells me. I lift my arm, but instead of using the bandages to wrap the arm, he uses it to clean away the blood and dirt on my arm. He then puts his hands on the slash and closes his eyes. A warm yellow glow envelops Kyo's hands. The wound slowly closes leaving not even a scar. "Medcin time," he tells me. He pulls out a bottle with liquid that looks just like blood with a single Jewel shard in it. He hands the bottle to me and I take a small sip and give it back to Kyo. He takes it back in my room and comes back out with a bottle with about 50 shards in it. He tosses it to Shippo. "You can have all those, but not the one in Tristy's medacine." Kyo tells him.**

**Now up on my feet I ask, "Anyone want some tea?"**

**Songo, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku say they would like some.**

**"Songo may I give Kelala some milk?" I inquire.**

**"Sure." See tells me. I got into the small kitchen and start making the tea.**

**"Inuyasha want some sake?" Kyo asks.**

**"Um Kyo um.." Kagome starts.**

**"What she is trying to ask is how old Lady Trista and yourself are." Miroku finshes.**

**"Oh we are twins. I am the older by an hour, but we are both 13."**

**While coming out and serving the tea I send, _"Liar," _ to my twin.**

**Kagome chokes on her tea bofore saying, "then aren't you to young for sake?"**

**"No we will be 13 for, well till we die, so I see no point in waiting. Plus Mother let us drink it." I tell them.**

**A/N: Well I did it. Pleas Please Please review. Nobody reviews this one. Oh and no flames please. Um the next chapter will be up today. (I hope.)**

**Love**

**The one and only**

**Amie**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Welcome to chapter four. I hope I got it up soon enough for you.**

**Sesshoumaru: Ok ok you did your greeting, now say it before you forget.**

**Amie: I wasn't done welcoming them.**

**Sesshoumaru: You are too, now say it.**

**Amie: No.**

**Sesshoumaru: Say it.**

**Amie: (Ignoring Sesshoumaru continues.) As I was saying. (Glares at Sessy) Welcome. Thank all you who reviewed.**

**Sesshoumaru: Done now.**

**Amie: Yes.**

**Sesshoumaru: Then say it.**

**Amie: OK:) I do not own Inuyasha. Happy Sessy?**

**Sesshoumaru: (growls.)**

**Amie: Well?**

**Sesshoumaru: Yes. Now start your damn story.**

**Amie: Ok here we go.**

**The Search**

**Chapter Four**

**"Not to be rude, but where are your parents? Songo asks timidly.**

**"Our father died when we were two, and our mother two years later." Kyo tells everyone without any sign of emotion.**

**"So Inuyasha want some sake?" I ask.**

**"No." He grunts.**

**I sigh. "Great we will have to do it the hard way." I tell Kyo.**

**"Yep." He replies. Suddenly Songo, Shippo, Kagome, Miroku and Kelala fall over.**

**Inuyasha jumps up, sword ready. "What the hell did you give them?" He yells**

**"Oh calm down. It was only a sleeping potion. I like your group so I decided not to kill any of you." I tell him. "Oh my it didn't work on Kagome." I say as she stirs.**

**"Probably because she is the recantation of Kikyo." Kyo says.**

**"Well then wake up Kagome." I say sweetly.**

**"Wh..what happened?" Kagome asks.**

**"You tell her Kyo, I need to knock Inuyasha out." I say.**

**Suddenly I am behind Inuyasha. I touch his hand and he falls over out cold.**

**Kagome yells, " Inuyasha," and rushes over to him.**

**"He's fine just knocked out." Kyo tells her. "Now Kagome, we need those jewel shards."**

**"What for?" She asks.**

**"To lure "him" into a trap and kill "him"." I tell her.**

**"Who is "him" and why do you want to kill "him"? She asks.**

**"He" is the reason our mother is dead. "He" is a demon lord who came to our village and killed everyone. Men, women, children, and elderly. "He" looked us right in the eyes, then left. For what "he" did "he" will pay gravely." I say, as my eyes turn red as I speak of "him" and back to normal after.**

**"Sorry." Kyo say.**

**"Sorry for what?" Kagome asks.**

**"This." Kyo says, and then he hits her in the back of the head. She falls to the floor, out cold. I reach down and take the shards from her pocket.**

**"You packed Kyo?" I ask.**

**"Yeppy everything's packed." He tells me as he goes into my room, and then comes back out caring two huge packs.**

**"Ok lets write a note and seal the house. Here take my bag outside and wait." I tell him. He takes my bag and goes outside. I pick up some paper, and dig in Kagome's bag for a pen. A/N:(Yes I know what a pen is. If you wonder why then read my prequel. "How it All Begun.") I find on and write a note saying. "I put a barrier up to protect you from any remaining threats. It will not let you out of the house until after sunrise. There is food and a bathroom inside the house. Sorry we had to do this. Oh Kagome I took some instant noodles out of your bag. Kyo loves ramen. If we can we will return the jewel shards to you." I hang the note on the door with one of Kagome's arrows. I then take four more arrows out of her quiver and go outside. I throw two arrows to Kyo who catches them and goes and stands at the edge of the house. I go stand directly across from him. He closes his eyes and is surrounded by pick light. The glow intensifies; then he stabs his arrow into the ground. The glow around Kyo fades but around the arrow the glow remains. I then do the same thing at another edge of the house, but the arrow doesn't glow instead it forms a wall between the two arrows. Kyo places another arrow, when it is in place another wall appears. I place the last arrow. Four walls are now in place. An other forms a roof, resulting in a perfect box around the house.**

**"Panting slightly I say, "ok Kyo let's go." He nods and we go off into the forest. **

**A/N: Ok that was kinda a cliffy. I am doing two chapters this post. Please please with a cherry on top review me. I never get enough reviews. No flames though please.**

**Love**

**Amie**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Welcome. Since I haven't posted in a while I decided to post two chapters. Thank you to those who review. We here goes.**

**Sesshoumaru: Oh no you don't.**

**Amie: Don't what?**

**Sesshoumaru: Start your story.**

**Amie: But you are always telling me to talk less and start.**

**Sesshoumaru: You didn't say it yet.**

**Amie: I didn't?**

**Sesshoumaru: Nope you didn't so say it, and then start.**

**Amie: Ok I do not own Inuyasha. (Whispers) But I will own Sesshoumaru one day.**

**Sesshoumaru: What was that?**

**Amie: Nothing my sweet.**

**Sesshoumaru: Don't call me that and start your story.**

**Amie: Ok**

**The Search**

**Chapter Five**

**Deep into the forest Kyo starts to whine. " Can we stop? I'm hungry."**

**"Kyo you are always hungry." I tell him knowing this whining will go on for a while.**

**"Pleeaassee." He says sounding even more pathetic.**

**"If you are so hungry go catch something. We will stop right before daybreak. Which is in about six hours." I tell him.**

**"Yay food." He squeaks in excitement.**

**"Be back in a hour, and don't leave a trail." I yell as he runs off into the darkness. "Idiot." I whisper.**

**Alone I begin to remember that day. The day when I lost everything, but Kyo.**

**It was sunny. Mother was teaching was teaching me the bow and arrow. Soskaye was teaching Kyo the sword. We (Kyo and I) are four and full of energy only children seem possible of having. While training a cold wind comes up. Both Kyo and I drop the weapons we were trained with. We sniff the air. My ears and tail twitch. "Mother get inside. Now!" Kyo says.**

**Mother (Istar) goes up to the door with Kyo, Soskaye, and myself. We all go inside and site around the table in the dinning room.**

**"What is wrong dearlings? I haven't seen you this worked up in ages." Mother says.**

**"Something's coming. Something bad, very bad." Kyo says. Right as he says that there is a huge BOOM from inside the village.**

**Mother stands up and tells Soskaye. " Go into the town and help them defend themselves. We will follow."**

**Soskaye grabs one of the many swords around the house and bolts out the door. Mother goes into her room and comes back with a beautiful yet sinister sword. "Let's go." Mother says as we all run down to the village.**

**Being in the lead I see the carnage first. Kyo sees it next, followed by Mother. A flash of sadness briefly darkens her brown eyes. Her face shows even more signs of her age. The only sign of any emotion in Kyo and I us a very brief flash of darkness in our violet eyes. A huge blast sends the tree of us flying backwards, Kyo and I are up imminently running towards where the blast was, Mother trailing behind at a slower pace. When we reach the area of the blast there are bodies everywhere. Right in front of us is a body of a small child no older then three. She has no arms or legs. She is covered in deep red blood and is hardly recognizable as a human. I see a familiar coat and take off for it. As I get closer I see what I dreaded. The coat is covered in blood as is the person wearing it.**

**Kyo walks up to me and sees the pathetic heap of flesh. "Soskaye." Kyo whispers at the sight of our dear friend, protector, and second father.**

**Mother comes up behind us. She gasps at the sight of Soskaye, "God. What could do that to Soskaye?" She whispers. Suddenly Mother is grabbed from a pair of strong, bloodied, clawed hands. She screams.**

**Kyo and I turn around and see...**

**A/N: Ok that's a real cliffy. I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Please review. I love to here what you have to say. Just no flames please.**

**Love**

**Amie**


End file.
